The usual methods of transporting and storing arrows require that arrows are packed in containers which accommodate their full length. Arrows packaged in this way are unwieldy to transport and frequently break. Hunters and backpackers experience difficulty in transporting arrows at their full length, the full length arrows impeding their progress through brush and in climbing. The take-down arrow of this invention has a fastening assembly which inserts into the central portion of a hollow arrow shaft allowing the arrow length to be reduced by about half for convenience in packing and traveling and then reassembled to its original length while providing a rigid, strong, aligned arrow shaft for shooting. Additionally, the take-down arrow of this invention facilitates exchange or repair of arrow sections in the field.
Various means of attachment of complementary units by threadable enagement are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 713,334 discloses a joint in the central portion of a solid member fastened by placing a bolt in a cavity of one member, the bolt extending into the cavity of the other member to engage a nut. An important feature of the 713,334 patent is a washer which anchors the nut or bolt against turning. U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,602 teaches frusto-conical tapered furniture leg inserts with flutes to prevent turning which permanently and accurately positions a plurality of sections.
Various threadably attachable arrowheads and fletches have been described in the prior art. Exemplary threaded engagements for shaft and arrowhead attachment are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,938, 3,741,542, 3,945,642, 4,029,319, and exemplary threaded engagement for shaft and fletch attachment are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,782. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,695 teaches threaded engagement for shaft and head attachment of a dart which also provides reinforcement of a hollow shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,554 teaches an arrow shaft internally threaded socket usable for attaching an arrowhead or fletch and for providing an arrow shaft extension. An important feature is providing adhesive attachment of the sockets at the open end of an arrow shaft without the adhesive flowing into the threaded portion.
Past attempts to create an arrow which may be disassembled and yet retains its original flight characteristics upon reassembly have been unsuccessful. Problems with proper alignment and satisfactory rigidity of the reassembled arrow have precluded widespread use. The arrow is prone, also, to bend at the junction of the sections when it strikes a hard, impenetrable object. The fastener assembly of the present invention joins the arrow sections in precise alignment, adds rigidity and strength to the arrow shaft and minimizes incidents of arrow shaft bending upon impact.